Ahora o nunca
by May Battlescars
Summary: Cas escuchó a Carmel y a Thomas hablar antes de intentar matar al fantasma de su padre. Pero no oyó la conversación entera. Situado al final del primer libro.


—No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí— dijo con voz asustada, pero también algo irritada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Thomas.

—Vamos. Soy la maldita reina del baile del instituto. Cas es como Buffy Cazavampiros, tú, tu abuelo y su madre sois todos hechiceros o lo que sea y Anna… es Anna. ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? ¿Cuál es mi cometido?

—¿No te acuerdas?— preguntó Thomas—. Tú eres la voz de la razón. Piensas en las cosas que el resto olvidamos.

—Sí. Y pienso que me van a matar. A mí y a mi bate de aluminio.

—De eso nada. No te va a pasar nada, Carmel.

La chica cruzó los brazos en modo de defensa, suspirando entrecortadamente.

—Thomas, estoy acojonada—admitió, mirándole a los ojos—. Hace unas semanas los únicos fantasmas que me importaban eran los de la decoración del baile de Halloween. Y de repente estoy en una casa encantada, ayudándoos a preparar hechizos para capturar a un fantasma que se ha comido a mis amigos y así ayudar al fantasma que mató a mi ex novio… Es demasiado.

Thomas hizo un amago de acercarse a ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No podía decirle que la entendía, porque por muy aterrado que pudiera estar, al menos conocía el mundo en el que estaban metidos. Llevaba aprendiendo brujería desde niño. Su abuelo avisó a Cas para que viniera. Cuando se acercó a él el primer día, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, al contrario que Carmel, quien solamente había ido a una fiesta con el chico nuevo y se había visto envuelta en ese embrollo.

—Tengo la sensación de que solo soy un estorbo— comentó Carmel, mirando por la ventana de la habitación en la que estaban metidos.

—Eso no es verdad— empezó a rebatir Thomas, pero fue interrumpido cuando la chica se giró para mirarle. Se quedó sin habla, como cada vez que la miraba. No es que Carmel fuera simplemente guapa, es que además poseía una fuerza arrolladora que conseguía que se quedara embobado mirándola.

—Te he oído decírselo a Cas antes— le dijo, mirándole fijamente. Ante la mirada de desconcierto del chico, añadió—. "Tal vez no las deberíamos haber traído. A Carmel y a tu madre. Deberíamos mandarlas a un lugar seguro".— Sonrió sarcásticamente antes de bajar la cabeza para que no le viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—. Ni siquiera tú crees que deba estar aquí.

El chico tragó saliva pasándose la mano por el pelo. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Ni mucho menos. Seguramente debería explicárselo para que no se sintiera mal, para que volviera a ser esa chica segura de sí misma que se enfrentaba a un fantasma con la misma facilidad con la que se enfrentaba a la gente en el instituto. Pero claro, explicarle la verdad suponía decirle _toda _la verdad.

Sacudió la cabeza. Carmel no era idiota. Era imposible que no lo supiera.

Se sentó en la cama de la habitación despaldas a ella, que había vuelto a mirar por la ventana al no recibir ninguna respuesta. Suspiró de nuevo mientras notaba como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

—No lo dije por eso.

Carmel se giró, seguramente para rebatirle de nuevo, pero se calló al verle, seguramente por su rostro rojo. Le miró desconfiada antes de acercarse un poco a él.

—¿Entonces?

Thomas cerró los ojos. _Ahora o nunca_, pensó, _y como seguramente vamos a morir dentro de poco, mejor que sea ahora._

—Vale. Es verdad. No quería que estuvieras aquí. Pero no porque crea que no eres capaz de desenvolverte solita. —Estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso— Te he visto en acción. Quiero decir, ¡atacaste a Anna con ese maldito bate! Valor no te falta, y determinación tampoco. — Carmel se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido. Eso no se lo esperaba. Observó al chico apretar los puños con fuerza antes de continuar hablando— La verdad es que quería que estuvieses en un sitio seguro porque, independientemente de los hechizos, el plan de Cas, la fuerza de Anna y tu bate — Eso la hizo sonreír a pesar de todo—… todo puede salir mal. Y no quiero que te pase nada.

Carmel le miró sorprendida, mientras notaba cada vez más calor en sus mejillas. Después de unos momentos de duda, decidió sentarse a su lado. El chico se encogió un poco más, avergonzado, lo que la hizo sentirse un poco más confiada.

—Bueno— dijo, lentamente, humedeciéndose los labios—. No es como si pudiera irme y dejaros aquí como si nada.

El chico no dijo nada, todavía demasiado avergonzado para mirarla. Carmel sonrió un poco al verlo. Qué tonto. Decidió atormentarle un poco, intentar recuperar un poco la normalidad, aunque esa normalidad quedara muy lejos, fingir que eran sólo dos adolescentes con las hormonas demasiado revolucionadas y las mejillas demasiado rojas.

—Es muy mono que te preocupes por mí así— dijo, acercándose a él, suponiendo la reacción que iba a tener. No se equivocó. Thomas saltó como si se le hubiera acercado un fantasma (algo que, en el lugar en el que estaban, tampoco era tan difícil de imaginar) y ella se rio. Eso hizo que finalmente Thomas también se riera, mirándola de reojo, todavía con las mejillas rojas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras esto, disfrutando de esos pequeños instantes de paz antes de que todo volviera a ser una locura.

De repente, Carmel sintió que algo rozaba su mano y dio un respigo. Solo cuando notó que su amigo se apartaba de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Thomas le había intentado dar la mano.

Y ella, estúpidamente, se la había apartado.

Se sintió más nerviosa que antes, pero no era un nerviosismo malo. Se trataba de un sentimiento de emoción y anticipación, como si supiera que iba a pasar a continuación.

Respiró hondo mientras evitaba pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y deslizó su mano por la vieja colcha hasta rozar las puntas de los dedos de Thomas. Le oyó respirar con fuerza y se aguantó una nueva sonrisa porque no podía creerse que el chico estuviera todavía más nervioso que ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos notó como los dedos de Thomas se acercaban un poco más a los suyos. Carmel suspiró con fuerza antes de tomar la decisión de entrelazar sus dedos de una vez.

Los dos suspiraron casi a la vez, lo que hizo que se rieran y se miraran, entre avergonzados y emocionados. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio aunque esta vez ya no fue tan incómodo.

—Yo también estoy preocupada por ti— murmuró Carmel, volviendo al mundo real. A ese que cada vez parecía más una fantasía.

Thomas tragó saliva. Parecía incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

—Todo va a ir bien— contestó, también en un susurro, a la vez que le apretaba la mano.

Carmel había salido con muchos chicos, pero ninguno de ellos era como Thomas. Con el resto siempre había llevado la iniciativa, con él no sabía cómo actuar. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a gustarle y de repente estaba dándole la mano con las mejillas sonrojadas como si fuera una niña de doce años a punto de dar su primer beso.

Quiso darse a sí misma con su bate al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que parecía.

—Thomas— dijo su nombre, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. A él no pareció importarle, y pareció haber recuperado toda la confianza que siempre le había faltado cuando se acercó más a ella. Carmel respiró hondo, acercándose también, notando como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban…

Algo se cayó en el piso de abajo haciendo un ruido horrible que hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

—¡Lo siento!— empezó a decir Thomas, levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Su cara volvía a estar roja—. ¡Lo siento! Lo he entendido todo mal. Perdóname por favor. Me he dejado llevar…

Carmel se levantó al ver que el chico se dirigía a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Espera!— le dijo, cogiéndole de la mano justo antes de que él la abriera. No se giró—. Thomas, está bien, no… no pasa nada.

Le oyó respirar con fuerza. Ella volvió a mirar sus manos, que ya no estaban entrelazadas, y quiso maldecir a quien fuera que hubiera hecho ese ruido.

—Thomas— le llamó—. Thomas, mírame por favor.

El chico dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo hizo. A Carmel seguía sorprendiéndole lo colorado que se podía poner.

—Tú eres el telépata— le dijo, apretando su mano y con una media sonrisa—. Juegas con ventaja.

Thomas refunfuño algo.

—Bueno, Cas me dijo que no lo hiciera, que podía resultar demasiado… intrusivo, y que a la gente le pone nerviosa.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que él se relajara un poco.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora— le dijo, sonriendo. Le cogió la otra mano y le miró fijamente. Los ojos de Thomas se mostraron sorprendidos, suponía que por lo que se encontró en su mente, y luego empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber que decir. Ella se rio de nuevo, no tan avergonzada como debería. Era difícil teniéndole a él al lado.

—Esto… yo…— farfulló él, y si fuera posible sus mejillas se pusieron todavía más rojas. Al menos estaba sonriendo—. Bueno, creo que es obvio.

Carmel se rio de nuevo. Seguramente no era el mejor momento para eso, pero a lo mejor no tenían otro mejor. A lo mejor todo acababa hoy. Eso hizo que se sintiera extrañamente valiente.

Fue ella la que dio el primer paso, alzando sus manos para coger el rostro de Thomas y obligándole a agacharse un poco. Cuando por fin rozó los labios del chico con los suyos, lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Las manos de Thomas temblaban en sus costados, sin saber qué hacer con ellas, por lo que acabó poniéndolas en la cintura de la chica. Si hace una semana le hubieran dicho que Carmel le iba a besar, no se lo hubiera creído. No se lo creía ni siquiera entonces, y realmente estaba pasando. Se sentía como en una nube.

Los labios de Thomas eran torpes pero amables, como él, y Carmel admitió para sí que era una mezcla que le gustaba demasiado. Suspiró cuando sus labios se separaron y abrió los ojos encontrándose los de su amigo, que la miraban como si no quisieran salir de esa habitación nunca. Ella sonrió y fue entonces Thomas el que se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

El primer beso había sido lento y tierno, como de prueba, y aunque este seguía siéndolo, ambos notaron como era más apresurado. Las manos de Carmel se enredaron en el pelo desordenado de Thomas, acercándose más todavía, y los brazos de él la abrazaron con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Podrían haber estado ahí toda la vida.

Pero por supuesto, tenían cosas que hacer.

Un par de golpes en la puerta les hicieron separarse, aunque la puerta tardó unos segundos en abrirse.

—¿Habéis terminado de enrollaros?— preguntó Cas sarcásticamente, asomándose despacio. Abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que seguían abrazados y se sonrojó rápidamente—. Joder. No lo decía en serio.

Carmel y Thomas se separaron con las mejillas sonrojadas pero con sonrisas idénticas. Cas resopló antes de sonreír también al verlos.

—Acabar de una vez. Vamos a empezar en seguida.

Cerró la puerta cuando se fue. Los otros se quedaron dentro, sin saber qué hacer. Habían vuelto a la realidad. A la realidad donde tenían que matar a un fantasma si no querían acabar muertos. Carmel sintió el miedo crecer en su interior de miedo y se giró para coger su bate, empezando a golpearlo contra su mano como si así se sintiera más segura.

—Carmel— la llamó Thomas, al verla así.

—Tengo miedo— dijo ella, tragando saliva.

—Y yo— contestó, acercándose a ella y parando su movimiento nervioso. La cogió la mano—. Pero todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

Carmel suspiró un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarse. Le apretó la mano de vuelta e intentó sonreír.

—Además, incluso si no sale bien, tenemos tu bate— dijo él, con una sonrisa—. Siempre podemos golpear a ese fantasma hasta la muerte.

—Ya está muerto— contestó ella, aunque tuvo que admitir que el comentario la había hecho sonreír. Formuló un «gracias» en la mente que esperó que él recibiera.

—Pues vamos a mandarlo bajo tierra.

El chico se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola para que saliera. Carmel, más confiada, decidió alargar el momento que habían compartido un poco más y, adelantando al chico en el pasillo, comentó:

—¿Sabes? Es curioso como siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo pero en cuanto me acerco un poquito te pones tan nervioso.

Oyó a Thomas tropezarse tras ella y sin necesidad de girarse, supo que estaba sonrojado de nuevo. Contuvo las ganas de reír.

Los dedos de Thomas se entrelazaron con los suyos antes de llegar a la escalera. Se giró para mirarlo.

—Estoy aprendiendo— dijo, con una media sonrisa.

Carmel le imitó. Levantó el bate.

—Vamos a reventar un fantasma.


End file.
